Sanguine
by UndeadDolly
Summary: He couldn't sleep, plagued by nightmares. So, Prompto sought comfort in the arms of his vampiric master.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **He couldn't sleep, plagued by nightmares. And so, Prompto sought comfort in the arms of his vampiric master.

Chapter One

He peaked inside.

He felt awestruck – thoroughly taken aback, of His Highness' chamber. He enthusiastically explored – tentatively touching things, like relics and heirlooms. He browsed bountiful bookshelves – tracing their titles, that dust and dirt hid. He perused armory and weaponry – tapping the text, those etched and engraved marking.

He heard chuckling – laughter echoing, as His Highness stirred. He horrifyingly watched – the coffin opening, lid sliding steadily backward. He felt weak – so suddenly paralyzed, with crushing and crippling fear. He fell down – on his knees, just trembling and tremoring.

XOXO

"I knew I smelled something sweet. You're much prettier than the last one. Maybe you'll last longer, too. What are you doing here, though?"

"I-I'm sorry for intruding and disturbing you, Your Highness. It's just I couldn't sleep and I was told to visit you by …"

"That sounds like Ignis."

"T-That's his name. It was Mr. Scientia who advised me to come to you. He mentioned you can't sleep as well. He suggested we help each other fall asleep, Your Highness."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I have nightmares, Your Highness. T-They're about … T-They're about …"

"Are they of _vampires_?"

"I don't mean any offense, Your Highness. I will speak of my nightmares no more."

"I'm not offended. I'd like to know more. Will you carry on?"

"I understand Lucis was expanding, Your Highness. But I can't forget that night in my village."

"What's so hard to forget?"

"I remember soldiers, Your Highness. I watched them, throwing people into military vehicles. I was one of them, but I wasn't taken to any blood farm. I was brought to the palace, to become your donor."

"You'll forget soon enough. It was a peaceful operation. I think you and your village is better off being a part of Lucis than any other kingdom in Eos."

"I understand, Your Highness."

"Come here, then."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

He's pulled upward – on his feet, by cold hands. He slightly trembled – skin chilling considerably, but not harshly. It silenced apprehension – soothing sharpen senses, into being numb. It suppressed comprehension – subduing and subjugating, with resistance dissipating.

He's laid down – the lid closing carefully, his world shadowless. He was comfortable – safe and secure, in His Highness' coffin. It was plush – cozy and cushioned, so soft and silky. It was lavish – crafted and customized, to the highest standard.

He fit perfectly – wonderfully modeled and molded, for His Highness' embrace. He was flawless – radiant and ravishing, as His Highness' sought. It was vain – seemingly superficial and shallow, as are vampiric creatures. It was common – typical and traditional, a regular recurrent requirement.

XOXO

"May I ask you a question, Your Highness?"

"You humans love talking. You're certainly chattier than the last one, though."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness. I should've known you wanted to rest."

"I never said you couldn't. You second guess yourself too much. It's truly amusing to witness."

"I was wondering what your nightmares are about, Your Highness."

"They're of vampire hunters, those halfling and self-hating fiends. They're an abomination, an atrocity unwanted by vampires and humans alike."

"Did dhampirs hurt you, Your Highness?"

"When I was young, I was traveling to Tenebrae. My guards and I were sabotaged along the way. My father sensed I was in trouble and came to my rescue. He was hurt severely trying to save my life. I won't ever forget that moment."

"Is His Majesty well now, Your Highness?"

"My father is fine. He's an ancient, but …"

"You don't have to tell me, Your Highness."

"No, I want to. You're the only one I can trust. You'll keep all my secrets from now on. You'll listen to this black heart of mine."

"I understand, Your Highness."

"I've been warned by my father. It's time he slept, time I ascend to the throne. I'll be a king in a few weeks, but I'm not sure how my people will react."

"If it means anything, I look forward to when you become the king. I'm sure your reign will be a great one, Your Highness."

"You're so, so sweet. You're the very reason I raided your village. So, I may have a beautiful and delicious blood doll of envy."

"I-I'm honored, Your Highness."

He lay limp – enthralled and ensnared, by ruby eyes. He flushed furiously – watching warily, his nightgown unlacing. It was silk – beautiful black, the royal color. It had a bow – onyx one, coiling him.

He felt lips – butterfly kisses, on his neck. He sighed deeply – eyes closing, at the touch. It was new – such feelings, but desired desperately. It was unfamiliar – the intimacy, still invited nevertheless.

He was marked – possessively claimed, to warn and ward other vampires. He trembled slightly – incoherently breathing, as his blood drained. It wasn't painful – the opposite, just distorted and depraved pleasure. It was euphoric – a bliss, which he'll lust and long.

XOXO

"You're mine now."

"I a-am all yours, Your Highness."

"Unlike the last one, I'm glad you know your place."

"I w-won't leave your side, Your Highness."

"I know you won't. You_ love_ me too much to do that."

"H-How did you know, Your Highness? I thought … I thought …"

"What did you think, darling? Did you think I wouldn't hear your heartbeat, your blood gushing, or your little panting in my mere presence?"

"I-I'm sorry, Your Highness."

"Don't cry, _sweetheart_. I don't mind indulging in this little fantasy of yours. I promise I'll be gentle with you."

"W-Will you really do that for me, Your Highness?"

"Of course, I will. I never cared for companionship before, but I've taken quite a liking to you."

"T-That makes me glad, Your Highness."

"You're fading, my love. You should rest now. I won't take too much next time. I will try to control myself."

"M-My nightmares won't let me rest, Your Highness."

"I'm here for you, aren't I? I'll watch over you."

"I-I'll sleep, then. Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Sweet dreams, my lovely _doll_."

He's held close – his hair being petted, tousled and threaded through. He happily smiled – eyelids drooping down, before drifting shut. He hopelessly giggled – nuzzling broad shoulders, with his cheek. He heavily inhaled – an expensive cologne, his mind clouding.

He heard music – earphone carefully sliding, in his ear. He listened faintly – recognizing familiar lyrics, of "Calling For Rain". He wasn't surprised – only overjoyed, that they liked similar songs. He couldn't wait – impulsively impatient, just to know His Highness better.

He felt foolish – stupid and silly, for loving a vampire. He was food – merely livestock, to be fed from. He didn't mind – didn't care, if he's being toyed with. He was a doll – blood doll, a pretty plaything.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
